Silence and Safety
by loozy
Summary: Book One of Five. Drabble- series. All characters, main focus on Don/Robin.
1. Ivory Tower

**Title:** Music  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Don/ Robin  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** People used to accuse her of living in an ivory tower, removed from all humanity.

**Word Count:** 100

**Spoilers:** before and after 5x20, The Fifth Man...  
**Notes:** Start of my drabble series... Little explanation: I asked evil people, aka the people that mean a lot to me, to give me three words, each of them, and now I have to write drabbles... 21 words I came up with, and the results will now be posted... They are not quite as in flow as I had hoped they would... They were supposed to be one consistent story but they kinda are now separate stories following the same story line...

**Prompt:** #124 Ivory Tower  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belongs to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS. I'm just having fun.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Ivory Tower**

People used to accuse her of living in an ivory tower, removed from all humanity.

Seeking solace, an ice queen, world domination.

All because she did not want to get hurt, did not want to go through what happened to her oldest sister when she caught her husband cheating.

No, she is better off all alone, she pays no heed to the gossip or men, focusing on her career.

Until Don Eppes.

Her ice starts to melt and to save her life, she breaks up with him, hurting both of them in the process.

The ivory tower starts to crumble.


	2. Digging

**Title:** Ivory Tower

**Series:** Silence and Safety *2/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Don/Robin  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** When she is in Miami, having fled the city of her crime, and she cannot stop thinking about Don, she realizes the hole she has dug.

**Word Count:** 100

**Spoilers:** between 3x07- Blackout and 4x14- Checkmate...  
**Notes:** Part 2 of the series...

**Prompt:** # 152 Forgiveness  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belongs to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS. I'm just having fun.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

Digging

When she is in Miami, having fled the city of her crime, and she cannot stop thinking about Don, she realizes the hole she has dug.

For herself.

And for Don.

She does not realize that until later, though, in the Ritz.

She hurt them both more deeply than either of them would ever admit to anybody but each other.

The evening after the hotel room, Don comes over to her house and finds her digging up a hole in the backyard. He does not say a word, just goes into the house and when he returns, he is holding _the_ hair clip.

He just drops it in the hole.

And that is that.


	3. Scarf

**Title:** Scarf

**Series:** Silence and Safety *3/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Don/Robin  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** In March, it is Robin's birthday and Don takes her out to dinner to a fancy restaurant.

**Word Count:** 132

**Spoilers:** none  
**Notes:** Part 3 of the series...

**Prompt:** # 76 Girlfriend  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belongs to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS. I'm just having fun.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

Scarf

In March, it is Robin's birthday and Don takes her out to dinner to a fancy restaurant.

He goes all out, a table in a quiet corner, candlelight, good wine, better food and the most delicious chocolate cake she has ever tasted.

They keep staring at each other and really, public decency is all that keeps her from devouring him right then and there.

Later, at his place, he gives her his present, a beautifully soft scarf in her favourite colours.

A couple of weeks later she has to go to a conference and takes the scarf with her as new favourite accessory.

And then she gets the phone call from Alan and clings to the scarf in her lap the whole time while driving to St Loren's Hospital.

Her safety net.


	4. Book

**Title:** Book

**Series:** Silence and Safety *4/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Don, Alan, Charlie; mention of others  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** While Don is recuperating in hospital, they all bring him books.

**Word Count:** 142

**Spoilers:** none  
**Notes:** Now we are slowly starting with what this series is all about...

**Prompt:** # 98 Hospital  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belongs to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS. I also don't own any of the books mentioned in this drabble. I'm just having fun.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

Book

While Don is recuperating in hospital, they all bring him books.

No case files or magazines or newspapers, to his consternation.

Just books.

And with nothing to do while everybody is at work, Alan and Don read; to each other and separately. They go through all kinds of genres, with no particular preference.

Don tries his hand at Charlie's beloved _Harry Potter_- books but jumps ship after the first chapters. He claims it to be absolutely unrealistic and does not see the appeal. Neither does he like Stephenie Meyer, recommended by Liz. The following day, Tim King drops by and brings him _Artemis Fowl_, another kind of fantasy- series and to the surprise of everybody, he gets Don hooked.

Charlie scowls when he sees his books abandoned.

Liz scowls, too.

King gloats.

Nikki snickers.

Colby munches an apple.

Alan finishes a Sudoku.

David plays cards with Robin.

Don reads part three.


	5. Hunger & Friendship

**Title:** Hunger & Friendship

**Series:** Silence and Safety *5/21 & 6/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Colby- pov; rest of team  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** When Colby was small, there were four apple trees in the garden.

**Word Count:** 200

**Spoilers:** none  
**Notes:** A bit more of the series featuring Tim King as well... He's just too lovely to be overlooked ;)

**Prompt:** # 16 Moderation & #15 Home  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belongs to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS. Colby's family is mine, though. Hehe.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Hunger & Friendship**

When Colby was small, there were four apple trees in the garden. Him and his siblings would always eagerly wait for the fruits to grow so that they could snatch them down.

Colby cannot remember the number of times he got sick from eating apples before they were ripe.

Every year since leaving home, his mother sends him a crate of those apples and he selfishly keeps them to himself. He does not want to share them.

Then, one night two years ago, King comes over for a night of video games, eats one of the apples and falls in love.

Of course, King being King cannot keep his mouth shut like Colby asked and pretty soon the SWAT- team comes over to Colby and begs for apples; followed by, of course, his own team.

So, Colby calls his mother and she sends him two more crates.

And she does it for the next two years, to the delight of everybody.

After the attack on Don, Colby's mother sends him two extra crates of apples, one for Don and one for the team, to make them all feel better.

Soul food á la Sinead Granger.

And it sure does work.


	6. Orchid

**Title:** Orchid

**Series:** Silence and Safety *7/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Eppes- family  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** Margaret's favourite flower was the orchid.

**Word Count:** 177

**Spoilers:** none  
**Notes:** No post yesterday as I went to bed early because I had to drive my father to the airport very very early this morning... But now we are back on track... I am also aware that Jews generally don't place flowers at their graves, but I have been to our Jewish cemetery and there were flowers abound, in vases, so I went with that...

**Prompt:** # 95 Flower  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belongs to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS. I also don't own any of the books mentioned in this drabble. I'm just having fun.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Orchid**

Margaret's favourite flower was the orchid.

Every year for their anniversaries, like the wedding, the day he proposed, or the birthdays of the boys, Alan would always bring her a bouquet of her beloved flowers.

In the hospital, the Eppes- men always made sure that fresh bouquets were in sight, and at home, there was always one on the bedroom and the living room.

The day of her funeral, every mourner was given an orchid before entering the Temple.

On the anniversary of her death, Alan always heads to Margaret's grace and drops off a vase filled with orchids. Last year, Don and Charlie accompanied him, each with their own bouquet. Margaret would have cried, had she seen them together like that.

Alan most certainly did, though he hid it from his sons. Or at least he thought he did until he felt both of them flank him.

Support the Eppes- man- way.

The day after Don's attack, Alan visits the grave, to talk to her, to gain strength from her presence.

Of course he brings orchids.


	7. Flat Screen

**Title:** Flat Screen

**Series:** Silence and Safety *8/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Alan- pov, Robin, Don, D/Robin  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** It is touch and go after Don's surgery and Alan cannot concentrate on his book.

**Word Count:** 136

**Spoilers:** none  
**Notes:** Unfortunately the posts are coming not as regularly as I had hoped they would... I stayed over at my parents' place yesterday and did not have my laptop with me, thus no fic... But here is the next part...

**Prompt:** # 197 Hover  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belongs to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS. I also don't own any of the books mentioned in this drabble. I'm just having fun.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Flat Screen**

It is touch and go after Don's surgery and Alan cannot concentrate on his book. Instead he stares at the flat screen beside his son's bed, following the lines and beeps to be sure that Don is still alive and not slipping away.

His hand is laying over Don's right one while Robin is covering the other side.

They are not talking, both alternately watching Don and the screen, as if nothing else matters.

The waiting reminds Alan of the last time Margaret came back from a surgery and Donnie and him kept vigil at her bedside. The only thing different, aside from the occupants, is the screen, Alan realizes and he has to swallow.

Back then they did not have flat screens.

The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach is the same, though.


	8. Performance

**Title:** Performance

**Series:** Silence and Safety *9/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Alan, Don  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** The day that Don gets out of the hospital, Alan puts on a brave face for him.

**Word Count:** 165

**Spoilers:** after 5x20, _The Fifth Man_  
**Notes:** Unfortunately the posts are coming not as regularly as I had hoped they would... I stayed over at my parents' place yesterday and did not have my laptop with me, thus no fic... But here is the next part...

**Prompt:** # 129 Covert  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belongs to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS. I also don't own any of the books mentioned in this drabble. I'm just having fun.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Performance**

The day that Don gets out of the hospital, Alan puts on a brave face for him.

For everybody, actually.

He feels apart from himself as if he is watching a movie in which he pretends to be a strong man who takes care of everything, especially his injured son. He is _not_ falling apart, flying away at the seams.

No.

He only does it that one night after Donnie wakes up in the hospital. When he gets home early in the morning after Don kicked him out to get some sleep, he screams into his pillow. It is so different from when Margaret was in hospital for the last time. He had Donnie to lean on back then.

This time it is Donnie who needs the support.

And now Alan has to be understanding and supportive one and he does not know if he can do it.

He tries.

But it is all just an act.

At night, he still screams into the pillow.


	9. Ear Phones

**Title:** Ear Phones  
**Series:** Silence and Safety *10/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Charlie- pov, Don, mention of Alan & Robin  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** Charlie always has music blaring into his ears when he works on his Cognitive Emergence Theory.  
**Word Count:** 197  
**Spoilers:** after 5x20, _The Fifth Man_  
**Notes:** Still kind of reeling a bit from this intense week of season finals, what with Grey's Anatomy ending with a bang and then Numb3rs being kind of predictable about the last scene *still mad about that, but what can you do?* and loving the bit with the pairing that is just awesome *squee*...  
**Prompt:** # 182 Negotiations  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS. I also don't own any of the books mentioned in this drabble. I'm just having fun.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Drabble 10 - Ear Phones**

Charlie always has music blaring into his ears when he works on his Cognitive Emergence Theory. He always has the latest models in ear phones with the best sound and bass qualities so that he can completely absorb himself in his math.

His ear phones and his iPod are two of his most treasured possessions and no-one, _no-one!_ touches them.

Seriously.

Prior to Don's appearance on the couch, in a more permanent manner than the usual visits, Alan, Robin and him prepare the close vicinity of the couch to meet his brother's needs.

Books. Remote. Water. Magazines *from the guys*. Flowers *from the girls*. Comfy pillow *from Alan*. Comfy blanket *from Robin*. iPod and ear phones.

When Don has settled in and wants to listen to music, they discover that his ear phones are not working.

So Charlie, in a moment of insanity, or brotherly affection, whatever, take your pick, gives him his.

He will probably never see them again.

Somehow, Charlie cannot bring himself to care.

If he had to pick between ear phones and brother, he would pick Don. No matter how precious his ear phones are.

Ear phones can be replaced.

His brother cannot.


	10. Candle Light

**Title:** Candle Light  
**Series:** Silence and Safety *11/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Don/Robin  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** The evening that Don returns to full active duty, Robin takes him out for a romantic dinner.  
**Word Count:** 233  
**Spoilers:** after 5x21, _Disturbed_  
**Notes:** Next part... My attempt at fluff...  
**Prompt:** # 85 Candles  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS. I also don't own any of the books mentioned in this drabble. I'm just having fun.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Drabble 11 – Candle Light**

The evening that Don returns to full active duty, Robin takes him out for a romantic dinner.

Yes, _she_ takes him out, _she_ pays for it and _she_ romances and seduces him.

Well, it actually does not a lot of romance to seduce Don Eppes, especially when it comes to her, but it sounds so nice.

It is a world of equality, after all, so why should it always be him to pay? To romance? To seduce?

Don might be an all alpha male, but Robin is also an all alpha female and in a battle of wills, she always wins.

She is probably the only woman Don is willing to submit to, other than his mother.

There seems to be a certain weakness towards lawyers among the Eppes- men and Robin is willing to exploit that to the fullest., in the nicest way possible, of course.

After dinner, they go back to his place and Robin makes Don wait outside while she takes out the candles she brought with her and places them all around the bedroom. It is a romantic gesture and while neither of them is usually into that kind of thing, she believes this is the right opportunity to be all mushy and fluffy.

Plus, she loves the way Don looks in the light and shadow play of candle light.

And apparently, he loves the look on her, too.


	11. Toilet Brush

**Title:** Toilet Brush  
**Series:** Silence and Safety *12/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Charlie/Amita, Don  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** The first big fight they have is over a toilet brush.  
**Word Count:** 146  
**Spoilers:** after 5x21, _Disturbed_  
**Notes:** Sorry for the delay in posting, but friends are staying over at our apartment and the last couple of days we went out or just sat around and drank...  
**Prompt:** # 185 Opposition  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

Toilet Brush

The first big fight they have is over a toilet brush. Well, the brush is just the catalyst and then evolves into something bigger. Charlie cannot even recall later what else they fought about, but the toilet brush sticks out because of the whole absurdity of it.

Who fights over a toilet brush?

It would be ridiculous if it was not so sad and pathetic.

What started the blow- up was the position of the toilet brush in the bathroom.

When Charlie tells Don about it, his older brother just laughs at him, then coughs, remnants of his injury, and then laughs some more.

Then he smacks him upside the head, points to his chest and tells Charlie to put things into perspective.

Charlie does as told.

He and Amita never fight over the toilet brush again. They fight, but never again about the toilet brush.


	12. Glass

**Title:** Glass  
**Series:** Silence and Safety *13/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Liz, Don  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** To her, Don has always appeared to be indestructible.  
**Word Count:** 152  
**Spoilers:** after 5x21, _Disturbed_  
**Notes:** Now it is Liz's turn to muse about what has happened...  
**Prompt:** # 8 Deviation  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Glass**

To her, Don has always appeared to be indestructible. He is so steadfast, so reassuring and calm and can keep a level head in the most tense of situations.

Everything always seemed to bounce off him.

He is Don Eppes, team leader, supervisor, a legend among the West Coast LEOs. Nothing fazes him on the outside.

Not even after what happened with Megan, Colby or Charlie did he appear to have lost his purpose.

Adrift, flustered, flawed.

Yet, whatever was thrown at him, he came out of it, stronger, though a bit charred around the edges at the same time. He was protected by a shield of confidence, efficiency, professionalism and faith in himself and his team.

Until now.

It has shaken them all up.

Something bad has actually happened to one of them. They did not just skate it, no, they fell into it head first.

Her glass house has shattered.


	13. Cloud

**Title:** Cloud  
**Series:** Silence and Safety *14/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Larry  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** Clouds are is a mass attracted by gravity, droplets or frozen crystals floating above the surface of the Earth.  
**Word Count:** 198  
**Spoilers:** after 5x21, _Disturbed_  
**Notes:** Larry has some thoughts, too...  
**Prompt:** # 36 Relinquish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Cloud**

Every could has a silver lining.

Clouds are made of cotton balls.

Angels are sitting on clouds, merrily playing harp and games.

That is wrong. Clouds are is a mass attracted by gravity, droplets or frozen crystals floating above the surface of the Earth. Depending on their altitude they are either layered or convective.

It reminds him of humans.

The human character is flawed, nobody is perfect and their personalities always have multiple layers. No- one is as simple as they pretend to be.

Convective means to transport warm energy, a mechanism. People use warmth to get close to other people.

Maybe that is why he has not felt cold in the presence of the Eppes- family and their friends, the family that they have built, in years.

The injury has brought them even closer together, as clouds gather closer in preparation of a heavy storm. Sleet has spattered upon them, they got soaked, but their convective energy warmed them up again.

Clouds also always take different shapes, are unpredictable.

Life is very much the same way.

Yet, clouds are something to be relied, they will be here when the bad weather hits.

And so will his family.


	14. Highway

**Title:** Highway  
**Series:** Silence and Safety *15/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** David  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** Every day David passes more than one accident on the highway. At least one of them will cause a traffic jam in which David will be stuck then.  
**Word Count:** 295  
**Spoilers:** after 5x21, _Disturbed_  
**Notes:** On to David...  
**Prompt:** # 35 Discovery  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Highway**

Every day David passes more than one accident on the highway. At least one of them will cause a traffic jam in which David will be stuck then.

He has taken to leaving his house way earlier than he needs to simply to calculate in the time he will spend on the highway. If, once in a blue moon, he can pass the road without incident, then there is always paper work to be done at the office. Even more so now that he is relief supervisor and Don has had him doing some of it, so that he can get the hang of it all.

David never knew what Don and Megan dealt with on a daily basis when it comes to office- politics until he was actually faced with a stack of documents that absolutely needed to be filled out.

Since Don has been out of commission, the work has doubled.

As happy as he is about that position, he would have preferred to be in that position at another point in time, for another, happier, reason.

Don at a conference. Working out of state. At Quantico, teaching. On, God forbid, vacation.

Never like this.

Never in such a moment when they case gets personal and when they are all distraught. Jumbled emotions, adrenaline all over the place.

He is not Don and it becomes so very clear in the interrogation room. He screams on the inside, but then realizes that it is inevitable, being compared to the boss.

He keeps his cool. The team gets the case solved. Don survives.

They all calm down, rationale returning.

The fear remains. He can push it away, keep it at bay by being busy.

Except when is in stuck in traffic.

Then he is stuck.


	15. Dance

**Title:** Dance

**Series:** Silence and Safety *16/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Don/Robin  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** It is during the quiet moments in their shared life that they get to know each other in the most intimate and emotional ways.  
**Word Count:** 253  
**Spoilers:** after 5x21, _Disturbed_  
**Notes:** Now it is back to the OTP, some Don/Robin- romance...  
**Prompt:** # 51 Shift  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Dance**

It is during the quiet moments in their shared life that they get to know each other in the most intimate and emotional ways.

Neither of them is big on opening up to other people, preferring to project a tough outer persona. It has taken a lot of time, patience and willingness to reach the level of trust where they are at now. They are both so self- contained, so sheltered in themselves, that it took someone as strong, stubborn and pedantic to break down the barriers.

She broke the peace that they had thought to have found by being honest. They both know now that it was for the better. They grew, they developed their feelings and where they are now, they could not imagine being anywhere else.

Now they share things.

Before, they did not touch upon that most sacred to them, dancing around it, never moving together, in sync. They were always off by a couple of beats.

Solo artists is what they were, in their own worlds, only by coinciding movements of their individualised choreography did they move into the other's sphere.

Now they are doing a waltz, perfect harmony, perfect rhythm, perfect body movement, perfect synchronization; tranquillity has descended upon them. They know their place, the placements of the hands, how they hold each other, support, lead, wherever their feet are leading them.

Sometimes their different styles still collide, but they work hard at recapturing the harmony.

They do not want to go back to being solo dancers.


	16. Jump

**Title:** Jump  
**Series:** Silence and Safety *17/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Alan, mention of Charlie, Don, Robin & Amita, Don/Robin, Charlie/Amita  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** He awakes at night, roused by something he cannot identify.  
**Word Count:** 244  
**Spoilers:** after 5x21, _Disturbed_  
**Notes:** Delay of posting was caused by massive headcold... I'm sorry...  
**Prompt:** # 140 Generations  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Jump**

He awakes at night, roused by something he cannot identify.

His heart and pulse rate are calm, so it is not a nightmare or something that has agitated him.

No.

It is a simple desire that he had thought to had laid to rest when they boys turned ten. Now, thanks to recent events, it seems to has re- established itself again.

Margaret used to tease him about it, but then again, she had the boys during the day. The night was his opportunity to observe them, to assure himself that they were still here.

So he rises and walks over to Charlie's room, opening the door with the soft touch of a father, peeking into the room, listening to the soft dual breathings of Charlie and Amita.

It is Donnie's last night at the couch- after a week at the house he will go back to his apartment, into the caring arms of Robin. He does not know what he will do should the urge to check in on him kick in.

For now, though, he quietly sits down in his armchair to watch his son.

Donnie on the couch shifts, grunts, uncomfortable. Without thinking, he starts singing Sgt Pepper again, and Donnie quiets again, settles down.

He feels like he has jumped back in time, marvelling at the miracle that is his oldest son, holding the fragile little thing in his arms, singing to him.

He will never get enough of that.


	17. Run

**Title:** Run  
**Series:** Silence and Safety *18/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Nikki  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** The music gets her off her rhythm, her breathing hitches, the flow is lost.  
**Word Count:** 180  
**Spoilers:** after 5x21, _Disturbed_  
**Notes:** I gave Nikki a shot... Let's see how it worked out...  
**Prompt:** # 155 Therapy  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Run**

She runs.

Every morning she goes out and does three rounds around the four blocks surrounding her own block. It helps her, better than anything else, to clear her mind, chase away the cobwebs. The combination of losing built- up tension from the night *she is not a good sleeper, tossing and turning* and pheromones elates her, boosts her so that she can face each day anew with the same attitude.

Only, in the last couple of weeks, her run has served her better to push away the left- over anxiety that still ties up her stomach in knots. She finds it hard to empty the mind and just let the reassuring pounding of her feet on the pavement take over. The music on her mp3- player does not relent, instead haunting her, when lyrics all of a sudden have a hidden meaning that she was unaware of before.

The music gets her off her rhythm, her breathing hitches, the flow is lost.

She has to stop, and the thoughts take over again.

She keeps forgetting to change the music.


	18. Seating Cushion

**Title:** Seating Cushion  
**Series:** Silence and Safety *19/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** King, Colby, Don  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** It is a feeling that he cannot shake, something that bothers him, even outside of work.  
**Word Count:** 283  
**Spoilers:** after 5x21, _Disturbed_  
**Notes:** King's pov once more...  
**Prompt:** # 156 Anxiety  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Seating Cushion**

There is something wrong with the office.

It takes King a moment to figure why the area seems wrong, the atmosphere off- kilter.

Eppes' desk is empty.

In the nearly seven years that he has known Eppes, the man only took time off when his mother had died. Before that, he had juggled the double duty of being both son and supervising agent. Bar those days, though, Eppes has always been at work.

And now?

They are not close, not like Colby and he are; camaraderie and a lot of respect, definitely. But King has grown used to letting his gaze sweep the office once in a while and watching Eppes' team sans Eppes is just plain weird.

Unsettling.

It is a feeling that he cannot shake, something that bothers him, even outside of work.

As FBI- agents they are all aware of their mortality but usually push those thoughts aside, focus on something else, work mostly. Yet, there are always agents who appear larger than life, invincible, indestructible.

Eppes is, was, one of them.

He mentions it to Colby over lunch.

"I know, man."

His chair is hard, the solid wood biting into his ass.

He shifts, uncomfortable.

"It's not right. I mean, it was Eppes... You know?"

"Oh yeah."

Usually Colby can help him sort his thoughts out, but it seems the other man is affected, too. Probably even more so than King, since he was closer.

"Makes you aware of your mortality, right?"

Colby just nods. They avoid each other's eyes.

Oh God.

He squirms on his seat. A cushion would be great, to soften the sudden vertigo he is feeling right now.

He cannot taste his food anymore, either.


	19. Telephone

**Title:** Telephone  
**Series:** Silence and Safety *20/21*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Billy Cooper, Don  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** They both make an effort to stay in contact, if a phone call is not an option, a text message does the trick, too.  
**Word Count:** 210  
**Spoilers:** after 5x21, _Disturbed_  
**Notes:** Inspired by valeriev84, who writes a brilliant werewolf!Billy and who inspired me to write this...  
**Prompt:** # 23 Connection  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Telephone**

He tries to talk with Don at least once a month, preferably every two weeks. That is easier said than done, both of their lives hectic and busy and dominated by work. They both make an effort to stay in contact, if a phone call is not an option, a text message does the trick, too.

But.

He calls, the phone goes to voicemail.

No call backs.

He texts, the messages go unanswered.

So, Don is very likely to be caught in a hot case and Billy knows how he gets, how everything ceases to exist for his former partner.

Still.

There is a niggling feeling, something is wrong.

He cannot shake it and after a couple of days' contemplation he calls the Craftsman. He can deal with Alan Eppes, with the undisguised dislike and the blunt harsh silences, as if he was going to snatch his oldest son from him again.

Don answers and for a moment the world rights itself and everything is okay. He teases him, his gruff voice hiding the affection and relief he feels.

Until he hears the slight breathless quality of Don's voice, the train thinly veiled.

He asks, direct, flat out, no hiding, as is his style.

And then wishes he had not.


	20. Barbecue & Toe Nail

**Title:** Barbecue & Toe Nail  
**Series:** Silence and Safety *21/21 & bonus- drabble*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Alan- pov, the team, surprise guest; D/R, C/A, I/N, suprise  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** They are taking the edge off in their own ways. Not talking about what happened, but instead reassuring themselves of the others' presences; they are all here, they are all alive, they have all survived.  
**Word Count:** 293 & 298  
**Spoilers:** after 5x23, _Angels & Devil_

**Notes:** This is the end of the road, the last part... I cannot believe that this series is over... It kind of breaks my heart because I never did a series this long, and I never thought that it would be this well received... I met so many great people and had so many great conversations... Words cannot express how grateful I am to all of you who have read this...

Thanks go out to: MrsGrahamCracker, Serialgal, Lisa_Paris, XXGD2gether4evaXX, , H3l3n3, Kaylien, eppalladino, Sarai, muchtvs, Gabby, DreamingIce, saphiretwin369, & chymom...

And love and hugs and cake go out to emmademarais, valeriev84 & mustangcandi for the awesome support they have given me throughout this series... You guys are the best, you rock, and I could not have done this without you...  
**Prompt:** # 1 Conversation & # 207 Paint  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Barbecue...**

It has been a turbulent couple of weeks.

Don's injury.

Charlie's moral dilemma of not knowing what to pay more attention to.

Amita's abduction.

They have survived it. They made it through the dark times yet again; the level of anxiety was reminiscent of Margaret's fight against cancer; he had hoped to never have to relive that again.

Things have changed now.

Priorities have shifted, destinies, too, it seems.

Proposals have been made. Proposals have been denied.

In a move that surprised anybody but Don, Charlie proposed. And in a move that surprised anybody but Don and Robin, Amita said 'No', only to add that it was just not the right time.

Too cheesy. Too abrupt. Too quick.

When Charlie told them, the couple opposite him only nodded. Don had that look on his face that said that he could not believe that his genius brother could be that stupid.

Surprisingly, Charlie understands after a round of pouting.

Alan thinks it was a romantic move, which made his eldest snort in a rather inelegant way which turned into a blush when his father glowered at him.

Now, they are all gathered at the Craftsman, everyone but Nikki and Edgerton and Larry, having a barbecue with laughter, drinking, talking and eating.

They are taking the edge off in their own ways. Not talking about what happened, but instead reassuring themselves of the others' presences; they are all here, they are all alive, they have all survived.

So they eat and drink and talk.

They are fine.

The guys are sitting around the grill, drinking beer, while the girls are on the chairs by the koi pond, sipping wine. Alan looks at them from the kitchen, smiling at the image they make.

His impromptu family.

**Toe Nail...**

All together, only missing Larry.

Speaking of, where is he?

He is in the kitchen, taking the fruit salad out of the fridge when he hears Larry's name being called from the garden.

Followed by a gasp.

And then rushing of feet. Now Alan is curious, very much so; he grabs the salad bowl and the vanilla sauce

Rushes out.

And nearly drops what he is holding.

"Megan?"

"Hi, Alan."

And there she is, smiling, blushing a bit; before he can properly put his things down, she is out of Larry's arms and then in his, hugging him with all her might.

"What are you doing here?"

She beams, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, just visiting. I missed a lot of stuff. About time I catch up."

"It's so good to see you."

"You, too."

And everything falls into place. They regain their rhythm.

It is like back in the day, when they were all together.

Since Margaret's funeral, Alan has never felt more complete.

Later, pleasantly buzzed, the girls convince the guys that it would be great idea if they painted their toe nails. It is the most amusing sight to behold, and it is all that Alan can do, holding on to Millie, to not die from laughter. The girls have pushed the guys onto the patio chairs, straddling them, Liz taking on both Colby and David with the help of Robin who is sitting astride Don. They are holding the little bottles of polish, throwing the men's socks in all directions, giggling, snorting, breathless with howling.

Alan's heart warms.

He grabs the camera on the table and starts taking photos, wanting to capture this moment, so that they can look back when things turn darker again and remember that moment.


	21. Reaction

**Title:** Reaction  
**Series:** Silence and Safety *bonus #2*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Tim King, Don, David, Colby, mention of Charlie, Robin, Megan, Amita  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** King is an observant man.  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Spoilers:** after 5x21, _Angels & Devils_  
**Notes:** Inspired by valeriev84 who is evil when it comes to plotbunnies... They just come popping out of the woodwork around her...  
**Prompt:** # 19 Colour  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Reaction**

King is an observant man.

He notices things and small details. It is his job after all. Well, that and leading the SWAT- team. But he makes it a point to not notice things in the locker room.

It is a locker room after all, so nothing will ever happen in there, bar conversations, and those he will always listen to. Not because it is not in his nature to notice things, but also because he is also a gossip.

Very much so. Embarrassingly so.

Then again, you can always rely on King to know everything that is going on, so if you are curious who is currently sleeping with whom, go to King. He's in the know.

One day he is in the locker when David, Colby and Don walk in. They exchange greetings and do idle chit- chat while changing. He asks how Amita and Charlie are faring, Colby told him about the proposal, how Robin is doing, and how nice it was to see Megan when she dropped by the other day.

King turns to leave when something catches his eye.

Nail polish. On Colby's toe nails. David's. Don's.

Bright red. Ebony. Dark purple.

He looks up to see the guys' reactions, catches Don's eyes and expects amusement, but all the other man does is avert his eyes.

What is going on here?

"Uhm, guys?"

They all look at him.

"What's with the nail polish?"

"Nothing."

Unison. Interesting.

"So you painted them all by yourself?"

Silence.

"You know I'm gonna tell everybody."

They exchange a glance, weighing office- wide exposure weighs slight embarrassment.

Embarrassment wins. They tell King.

And the other man laughs so hard that tears come to his eyes, his stomach hurts and he pees himself a little bit.

But it is so worth it.


	22. Observation

**Title:** Observation  
**Series:** Silence and Safety *bonus #3*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Edgerton, mention of Don, Colby, David; Edgerton/Nikki  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** This he had to see for himself.  
**Word Count:** 252  
**Spoilers:** after 5x23, _Angels & Devils_  
**Notes:** For valeriev82 & aleo_70, who wanted to see Edgerton's reaction to the guy's toe nails, & & Serialgal who are lovely :) ...  
**Prompt:** # 210 Trap  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Observation**

Hidden behind the door, Edgerton observes the four men chatting, hears Granger, Sinclair and Eppes shuffle around, trying to hide their toe nails after King's roar fills the locker room.

He has to smile to himself.

Nikki told him all about the text she got from Liz while they were having ice cream for dessert, and she refused to show him the photos that she sent her later on.

But Edgerton has not gotten his reputation as the second best sniper in the world by being clumsy and an idiot. So, when Nikki was asleep, he snatched her cell phone and found the photos.

There it was, the evidence that women are stronger than men. Four pairs of toe nails in variying colour, obviously restrained by the placing of them.

Oh, this was too perfect. This he had to see for himself.

And now Edgerton finds himself just off the doorway of the locker room, sneaking a peak every couple of seconds but cannot see a thing.

Then, he hears roaring laughter and knows that the guys have been found out.

He seizes his chance, turns to stand openly in the doorway, raises the metallic object in his hand and then presses 'release' twice in rapid succession.

The deer in headlights- expression is priceless.

So are the nails.

These will go up in his personal collection of 'things found randomly wherever' hanging over his desk in his apartment at Quantico.

Plus, they are most excellent blackmail material, should he ever need it.


	23. Blackmail & Retribution

**Title:** Blackmail & Retribution  
**Series:** Silence and Safety *bonus #4 & #5*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Edgerton, Don, Charlie, Colby, David, mention of the girls  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** One day, they get an email from Ian Edgerton, that has a serious sounding subject line and two attachments.  
**Word Count:** 297 & 274  
**Spoilers:** after 5x23, _Angels & Devils_  
**Notes:** The toe- nails have gotten their own series by now...  
**Prompt:** # 29 Encounter; #60 Adversary  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Blackmail**

One day, they get an email from Ian Edgerton, that has a serious sounding subject line, 'Tracking of Colourful Convicts in a Dense Area_' _(Charlie gets one entitled 'Tracking of a Suspect Using a Colour Spectrum Analysis_'_), and two attachments.

So, all four of them open the mail with no apprehension whatsoever. The mail is from Edgerton, who is not really known as a prankster.

But as a blackmailer, apparently.

There is no text, just the smiley- symbol of a grinning devil. Charlie tracks down the website that Edgerton downloaded the picture from but that, as Colby grounds out and Don and David affirm with the dark looks they shoot Charlie, is of no help to them at all.

Besides, even they could have tracked that one down.

So they ponder.

They would like to ask the girls for help, but seeing as they are the original source of their predicament, they are a no go.

The saying goes 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' but for their situation it is better to say 'Revenge (they don't want to use _hell_ in connection with Edgerton)hath no clue like three FBI- agents and a mathematician blackmailed'.

Not very original, but true, and it gets a chuckle from the ladies when they cave and explain to them the situation over a shared lunch.

As much as they would like to help them (said so with sincere looks that would be almost believable was it not for the twinkle in their eyes), the guys really should try and figure this out by themselves.

Seriously, guys.

They are FBI- agents. They have weapons (but so has Edgerton). They have a mathematician (Edgerton does not).

So they try to put together a plan all by themselves.

The women groan in despair.

**Retribution**

They attempt to work out several scenarios in which they get away with retribution.

They will not cave to the threat of the photos being distributed and published.

No, siree.

They will paint Edgerton's nails, too, simple as that.

What is not so simple is figuring out how to.

Charlie comes up with a formula, that, paired with some physics help from Larry, could paint Edgerton's nails when he is showering.

But they do not want red.

They want multiple glaringly neon colours.

But hooooooooooooow?

They are all very close to repeatedly banging their heads against their desks (having done so multiple times already, but only one thump every time), as desire to go to the nearest bar to drown their sorrows (and headaches from the banging) in multiple pints when the revelation comes (in a film, the sun would break through the dark clouds and shine away, a choir would sing; in reality, it is blazingly hot, not cloud on the sky and none of them likes choir- music).

Alcohol.

It is so easy, yet so devilish.

They will just ply Edgerton with lots of liquor, get him roaring drunk and then, when he passes out (because even Ian Edgerton will pass out, hopefully, when he is tanked) they will paint his toe nails. And maybe his finger nails.

Just for the fun of it.

Don, David, Colby and Charlie sit in the situation- room, take- out on the desk, relief making itself felt in the manic cackle of all movie villains that have just laid out an evil plan.

Just like they just did.

Mwuahahahahahahahahaha.

Now the plan just has to work.


	24. Company & Musings & Advice & Future

**Title:** Company, Musings, Advice & Future  
**Series:** Silence and Safety *bonus #6- #9*  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Characters:** Robin, Amita; mention of Don/ Robin, Charlie/Amita  
**Rating:** PG- 13/ K  
**Summary:** Robin and Amita do not talk a lot.  
**Word Count:** 299; 295; 295; 300;  
**Spoilers:** after 5x23, _Angels & Devils_  
**Notes:** A spin- off from the toe nails- series, with the women in focus this time... Beta'ed by **valeriev84** *send hugs and kisses*  
This is the end of Silence & Safety Book One... Book Two will begin shortly... In the meantime, why don't you check out my new series, Ulysses...  
**Prompt:** # 196 Strength; #102 Confession; #183 Rescue; #33 Uncertainty  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. Numb3rs and everybody associated with it belong to Cheryl Heuton & Nick Fallucci and CBS.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please. I love every kind of review, even the bad ones, as long as they are helpful and constructive.

**Company**

Robin and Amita do not talk a lot.

They had this one very awkward conversation back when Charlie's clearance had been revoked, but since then, recognising that they do not have that much in common, they only get together when their guys are with them.

After the barbecue, and the toe nail- painting of the guys, Amita beckons Robin over. Surprisingly enough, she needs the other woman's advice.

Was it the right decision to say 'no' to Charlie?

Amita does not have female friends. She actually does not have that many friends, at all. She has Larry and Charlie. Don is a colleague, a buddy, someone she associates with on occasion. Alan is like her uncle. And Don's team are, just like their leader, companions.

Female friends are not something that Amita had ever had, or actually needed.

Until now.

So, she asks Robin, as this is a question that is about the Eppes- men, and while Megan would have been a brilliant source of information, she is currently busy with Larry and Amita is loathe to disturb her. Thus, Robin will have to do.

Not that she does not value the other woman. But she has such a cool exterior that she does not seem approachable at times. And the one time she made an effort, is was very close to disastrous.

Robin disentangles herself from Don, grabs her glass of wine and strolls over to Amita who has taken a seat near the koi pond. No pleasantries or chit chat is needed, Amita decides and just blurts out what lies heavily on her mind.

Charlie asked her to marry him, she said no, and now she does not know what to do.

Robin just gapes at her. Obviously, Charlie had not told Don about the proposal.

Oops.

**Musings**

Once Robin has recovered her equilibrium *something that she is annoyingly good at*, she asks Amita why she said 'no'.

Such an easy question, such an obvious one.

Only Amita has no idea what to tell the other woman.

Why did she say 'no'? Why?

Charlie has not asked her, he just looked at her like a lost puppy, all pouty expression and drawn- down brows over big pleading eyes. That look nearly broke her resolve, nearly made her change her answer, but then she stood her ground.

It just did not feel right.

That is what she tell Robin, and she nods.

It seemed too rushed, too cliché in a way. They were just past the danger moment, her abduction had ended well, and now they finally had a moment of peace. But she was still troubled, her mind still going over the events of the last couple of weeks actually, which seemed to never end. She was not ready for such a momentous occasion, such a big thing that happened right before her eyes.

It was a sweet gesture, something that she had been hoping for, but not like this.

Not under these circumstances.

She still knows it was the right thing to do, but now she does not know how to handle the fallout. They are still together, they are still in love, they still sleep in the same bed.

But they have not slept together.

They touch, they kiss and cuddle, but they have not had sex since before the abduction. Amita is a woman, a young woman, she has needs, especially when she is lying right next to Charlie.

But what can she do?

So she has to ask Robin who know how to handle the Eppes- men in bed.

**Advice**

Robin does have advice, but Amita will have to wait and see how her Eppes will respond to what works with his brother.

If there is a riff between Don and Robin, Robin does not, to Amita's surprise, ply him with sex until he relaxes enough so that they can clear the air between them.

Instead she just sits on him. Literally sits on him. Forces him to listen to her. Forces him to talk to her.

That is how Robin deals with Don. No big movements, just one, and that works quite effectively.

Of course, Robin adds with a glint, the sex happens after that. It is not a very unarousing position, and something that both women have found out since their talk months back is that Charlie might have fun working, but he has even more fun having sex.

The two brothers are more alike than they would ever admit, even in the bedroom. But Don's shell is thicker, he is more dense and strong, whereas Charlie is still sensitive and prone to brooding about every tiny detail.

So they will just have to see if the sit- on- method, as Robin calls it, will work. Just explain to Charlie why she said no, and really make him listen because the first time Amita listed her reasons, Charlie had a bit of a glazed- over look on his face. Shock, probably, and Robin agrees.

So he needs to hear it all over again, Amita will have to hurt him all over again, just to understand. She wants to spend the rest of her life with him, she wants the proposal.

Just not like this.

Robin nods, a bit wistfully, which then prompts Amita to ask her about her future with Don.

Robin sighs.

**Future**

What did Amita mean, Robin later wonders when she is at Don's apartment, waiting for her boyfriend, her partner, sipping tea.

What does Robin actually want? It is not something that she has not thought about before, but being the girlfriend of Don Eppes for the last couple of months has been enough. They have been through enough, they are together now, and she does not want to destroy what they have by being pushy.

Because that is exactly what would happen if she was to approach Don with something important like marriage or an engagement even.

Or at least she thinks so.

Lately, she does not know what he thinks of that issue. She knows he was engaged. She knows that the engagement was dissolved when he moved back to Los Angeles to be with his mother.

So what does he think now about marriage? As much as they talk and share, they have not had this particular matter as a subject.

And all of a sudden, as if Amita's question opened a dam, she wants to know. The desire to be secure in the knowledge that there is a future for them floods her.

Oh, she knows that he is in this for the long haul. She knows that he knows that she reciprocates that feeling.

But all she can now think about now is a possible engagement. A wedding. A marriage. She remembers her wedding book and, even now, she is still keeping it updated when she has nothing else to do and her oldest sister has once again sent her bridal magazines. Out of all four girls she is the only one not married. Her parents have not even met Don yet.

Maybe she should do that one first.

And she already knows the perfect opportunity.


End file.
